LeoN Story Collection
by bbxable
Summary: Kumpulan cerita tentang LEON COUPLE VIXX LEON/RNR/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**LeoN**

 **Story Collection**

 **.**

"Taekwoon!"

Jung Taekwoon, meringis akibat telinganya yang berdengung ketika suara super nyaring itu memanggilnya. Apalagi ketika lengannya di guncang-guncangkan dengan sangat tidak elit.

"Berhentilah bertingkah kekanakan, Cha Hakyeon!" Suaranya yang terkesan dingin disertai tatapan tajam, membuat Hakyeon langsung terdiam dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Ck!" decaknya sebal, "Aku hanya ingin menunjukan ini!" lanjut Hakyeon sambil menyodorkan sekotak makanan ringan yang saat ini sedang populer di Korea.

"Pepero?" Taekwoon bertanya heran. Saat ini kan bukan Pepero Day.

Hakyeon membuka bungkusan itu, lalu mengeluarkan sebatang pepero berwarna cokelat. "Ayo kita makan bersama!"

Ingin menolak, tapi bisa-bisa Hakyeon merengek dengan suaranya yang bisa membuat tuli mendadak. Jadi, Taekwoon hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti keinginan namja berisik itu.

Baru saja tangannya ingin mengambil batang pepero, tiba-tiba tangannya dipukul dengan sangat kencang. Sampai-sampai ia harus meringis.

"Yak! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" omelnya disertai tatapan yang siap membunuh. Tapi sayang, Hakyeon sudah kebal dengan semua itu.

"Aku melihat di tv, cara memakan pepero yang sedang nge-trend itu seperti ini," satu batang ia gigit dibagian ujungnya. Sedangkan ujung lainnya ditujukan ke Taekwoon.

Sebelah alis terangkat, "Apa?" tanya Taekwoon. Ia tidak mengerti maksud tingkah Hakyeon sekarang ini.

"Gigit juga ujungnya!" kata Hakyeon setelah melepas batang pepero sesaat.

"Tidak! Tidak! Bagaimana jika nanti bibir kita saling menempel!" Taekwoon menolak ketika mengerti maksud Hakyeon. Saling menggigit dari ujung berbeda sampai ukuran pepero itu memendek.

"Ya jangan sampai menempel!" ucap Hakyeon santai. Ia terus memaksa Taekwoon menggigitnya. Dan itu berhasil. Kini kedua ujung pepero sudah dalam mulut masing-masing.

Mereka mulai menggigit batang itu perlahan. Hakyeon terlihat sangat antusias, sedangkan Taekwoon, wajahnya dipenuhi ekspresi yang saling bercampur.

Nafas mereka saling berbentur ketika jaraknya semakin menipis. Seolah naluri, Taekwoon memiringkan kepalanya ketika jarak bibir mereka sudah menjadi tiga senti.  
Oh ayolah! Ini hanya cara memakan Pepero, tidak usah dianggap serius!

Dekat. Dan semakin dekat.

Entah kenapa sesuatu di balik dada kiri Hakyeon berdebar kencang. Apalagi ketika melihat wajah Taekwoon dalam jarak yang sangat dekat ini.

Oh Tuhan! Pipinya bagaikan terbakar!

Batang pepero semakin kecil dan kecil.  
Sampai akhirnya...

Cup

-hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi.  
Kedua pasang mata saling membulat lebar. Bibir mereka kini menempel satu sama lain.  
Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa pergerakan. Namun tiba-tiba Hakyeon menjauhkan wajahnya. Mulutnya ia bekap menggunakan tangan sendiri.

Namja itu akhirnya berdiri. Membungkuk singkat lalu berlari sambil memekik, "Eommaa! Bibir anakmu sudah tak suci lagi!Huwee!"

Sedangkan Taekwoon diam-diam tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Hakyeon yang kini sudah jauh dari pandangannya.

"Dasar bodoh."

.

 **Moga suka ya :'v**

 **review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMS**

Hakyeon sedang memainkan ponselnya ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah pesan masuk datang.

Nama berupa rangkaian huruf 'Jung Taekwoon' berkedip kedip di layar benda pipih tersebut. 

**[Yeon...]**

Dahi Hakyeon berkerut. Kenapa Taekwoon memanggilnya?

[Ada apa Taekwoonie?] 

**[Nanti malam kamu datang kerumahku ya? :*]**

[Tapi, nanti malam aku sudah janji untuk menemani Wonshik ke toko buku..] 

**[Oh gitu ya?]**

[Maaf Woonie.. :( ] 

**[Tidak apa-apa Yeon, nanti kusuruh Jaehwan saja datang menginap disini ]**

[...] 

**[Hakyeon?]**

[OKE, AKAN KUBATALKAN JANJI DENGAN WONSHIK. AKU SEGERA KESANA SEKARANG.] 

Beberapa kilometer dari rumah Hakyeon, Taekwoon sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena kepolosan pacarnya itu. 

. 

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgive Me**

"Ck!Sial!"

Pria bersurai ungu tersebut terus mengumpat setelah melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya telah menunjukan pukul 15.30.  
Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu sejak ia datang ke tempat ini. Duduk dibawah pohon oak untuk menunggu seseorang.

Matanya sedikit terpejam akibat belaian angin yang menyentuh kulit wajahnya dengan amat lembut. Biasanya jika dirumah, ini adalah jam tidur siangnya.  
Pria itu berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menutup mata.  
Meskipun sesekali menguap lebar dan hampir saja tertidur, namun sayup sayup suara dari kejauhan, membuat rasa kantuknya menghilang begitu saja.

Ia menoleh dan langsung mendapati seorang pria lain tengah berlari menghampirinya.

Nafasnya terengah dan wajahnya memerah dengan peluh yang mengalir di pelipis serta dahinya.  
Dengan rasa inisiatif yang tinggi, Hakyeon -pria bersurai ungu tersebut mengulurkan jemarinya menyentuh dahi berpeluh itu. Mengusapnya hingga dahi tersebut kering tanpa setitik keringatpun tertempel disana.

"Kau telat lagi!" Meskipun bersikap baik dengan menghapus keringat, namun rasa kesal yang sedari tadi dipendamnya tidak semudah itu menghilang. Hakyeon menggerutu dengan bibir mengerucut.

Taekwoon-sang pria lain- masih mengatur nafas sebelum akhirnya menatap Hakyeon dengan sorotan mata bersalah. Dirinya tidak bermaksud membuat pria itu menunggu lama. Namun mau bagaimana lagi. Pekerjaan yang setiap hari dilakoninya selalu menuntut dirinya untuk berada lebih lama di kantor dengan berkas berkas memuakan.

"Maafkan aku Hakyeon-ah,aku-"

"Telat karena tadi ada rapat mendadak. Itu kan yang ingin kau katakan?"

Hatinya terasa mencelos saat kata-kata itu meluncur halus dari mulut orang yang disayangnya.  
Memang itulah yang ingin dikatakannya. Perkataan Hakyeon sangat benar. Tapi nada bicaranya yang seolah-olah menganggap hal itu hanya kebohongan belaka, membuat Taekwoon merasa semakin tak enak hati.

Apakah Hakyeon sudah tak bisa mempercayainya lagi?  
Tidak! Membayangkannya saja, Taekwoon merasa akan pingsan.

"Lalu sekarang, kita akan kemana?" Taekwoon tau itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh yang tak perlu diutarakan. Keterpaksaan yang melambung tinggi dihati, membuatnya mengeluarkan kalimat tersebut.

Decihan halus terdengar. Bola mata dengan iris berwarna kecokelatan bergerak ke samping. Menolak untuk bertatapan dengan sang lawan bicara.

"Keinginanku untuk pergi sudah hilang. Aku ingin pulang saja."

Hakyeon menggerakan kaki-kakinya melewati Taekwoon begitu saja  
Namun, sebuah tarikan yang begitu cepat dan mendadak, membuatnya terlonjak tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dalam sekejap, tubuhnya sudah berbalik dengan mudah. Berhadapan dengan Taekwoon dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Lepaskan aku Taek-"

Kedua bibir saling menempel. Sang dominan bergerak pelan menyusuri benda tersebut menggunakan lidahnya yang terjulur. Kecupan itu tak berlangsung lama, karena salah satu dari mereka memutuskannya.

Wajah Hakyeon sudah merah sempurna. Bola mata itu kembali berputar. Sama sekali tak ingin menatap mata tajam orang dihadapannya.

"Jujur, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu seperti ini ataupun membiarkanmu seorang diri. Perusahaan sedang menanjak naik, beberapa perusahaan lain juga banyak yang ini berinvestasi. Hal itu membuat pekerjaanku lebih banyak lima kali lipat. Aku tidak mau membuat CEO kehilangan kepercayaan padaku. Lagipula aku melakukan ini karena," Taekwoon mengenggam tangan Hakyeon, "aku membutuhkan uang untuk kehidupan kita nanti. Dan juga biaya sewa apartemen."

Pandangannya melembut ketika mengatakan hal itu. Namun kerutan heran justru terpasang di kening Hakyeon.

"Maksudmu apa?"

Sebelum menjawab, Taekwoon merogoh kantung celana hitamnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kartu persegi panjang dengan ukuran sebesar kartu pengenal. Pria itu menunjukannya kepada Hakyeon.

"Aku sudah menemukan apartemen yang cocok. Biayanya termasuk murah untuk ruangan yang lumayan mewah. Mulai besok, kita akan tinggal bersama." Lengkungan dari sudut ke sudut terpasang diwajah tampannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hakyeon yang masih dilanda kebingungan.

"Aku tau kau kesepian. Bahkan disaat hari liburpun, aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Pergi pagi dan pulang larut malam, membuat kita jarang bisa bertemu. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan membeli apartemen dan mengajakmu untuk tinggal bersama. Setidaknya dengan hal itu, kita akan bisa sering bertemu dan aku bisa langsung memelukmu ketika pulang kerja.

"Bodoh." Surai ungunya bergerak turun ketika Hakyeon menundukan kepalanya. Hatinya berdegup sangat kencang.  
Ini gawat.  
Ia sangat senang mendengar keputusan Taekwoon. Tinggal bersama dalam satu atap, saling menyapa dipagi hari, sarapan di satu meja, dan tidur berpelukan untuk saling berbagi kehangatan.  
Memikirkannya saja sudah mampu membuat Hakyeon merasa senang bukan main.

"Jja, kalau begitu sekarang kita pergi ke sana saja. Kau pasti ingin melihat apartemen kita kan?

Entah harus bagaimana lagi Hakyeon bersikap ketika mendengar kata "kita" terus terucap dari mulut Taekwoon.

"Kasurnya! Kau juga harus liat kasurnya! Karena itu adalah tempat untuk kita saling bercum- Aw!"

"Hentikan ucapanmu itu bodoh! Dasar Jung pabo!"

Hakyeon melangkah cepat dengan warna merah yang merambat dari hidung sampai ke telinganya. Kata itu! Apakah kata 'bercumbu' yang barusan ingin dikatakan Taekwoon?

Ugh! Memalukan sekali!

"Hey! Tunggu aku,Hakyeon-ah!"

Langah lebar Taekwoon mengejar Hakyeon. Namun yang dikejar sama sekali tak memperdulikannya. Hakyeon tetap berjalan tanpa mau menoleh ke belakang.  
Ia tidak mau Taekwoon melihatnya yang sedang merona parah.

.

.

.

 **Review ?**


End file.
